Where The Truth Lies
by Evyione
Summary: The story of a woman who was destroyed by the truth. OMC Seelie!Furu x OFC Coirëa


Seelies can't lie. That is a well-known fact. Which is why many people rely on their honesty to get the truth.

Knowing that the person you love the most in this world can t lie to you, brings an odd sense of comfort. But it also brings guilt, guilt you feel knowing that you can lie to him straight in the face when he can only tell the truth.

COIR A SIDE OF THE STORY THIRD POV

Furu would always say "I love you," every day, he never missed one day.

He would say it every morning, he would brush Coir a s hair out of her eyes, caress her face and slowly lean in, capturing her lips in a short but passionate kiss. When they are both under the shower, washing each other s body. When she s cooking he would wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pepper kisses along her collarbone. And finally, when Coir a came home and before going to bed. Never one moment passed without him letting her know his love for her.

And every time she would say it back.  
There was something that made her feel safe, knowing Seelies can't lie. So she vowed to never lie to him. She couldn t bear the guilt she would feel if she ever lied to him. He was her world, her heart, and her soul. Lying to him would be like lying to herself.

Despite the war going on, the love and respect he had for her never wavered. Of course, he expressed his worry about her safety, he was afraid she would find herself, a simple human, in the crossfire between the Shadow world and Edom.

When she told him she would never leave his side, that she would always choose him, he seemed to relax, but she could see the worry lingering in his eyes, so she kissed him and said those three little words that meant everything.

Yet, one day, he stopped saying it. At first, she thought it was because of the war coming and that he was under too much stress. She understood that he had a duty to his Queen and his country. So she never questioned him, she just kept reminding him that she loved him.

But one night, everything shattered to pieces.

His words broke her heart, the shock of it all made her collapse to the floor, crying.  
And then, he left, without glancing back at the person he destroyed.

FURU SIDE OF THE STORY

The war against Edom is closer than ever, his duty is to protect the Queen, no matter what. But his heart, wants him to protect the love of his life.

For days, he tried to figure out how to keep her safe. However, he knew that despite anything he would do, she would stay by his side and if things were to turn out for the worst, she would die by his side. He couldn t let that happen, she meant to much too him. Even if death was his outcome, she deserved to live and be happy.

And the only way to do that is to break her heart, to make her leave, no matter what. His worst fear was losing Coir a, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

So he stopped saying those three little words that held so much meaning.

Every time he never said it back, he could see the sadness creeping in her eyes. Sometimes he even heard her crying at night or when she thought he was asleep. Every tear, every sob broke him. It took everything from him to not embrace her and reassure her.

Finally, the day he would put this to an end, came. He kept postponing it, he wanted to be with her until the very last moment, he tried to enjoy her every touch. He tried to cling on to what would soon end, on the happiness he once knew. But now there was no turning back, he had to break up with her. He had to tell her the truth.

And so he did.

After a day of work in the Royal Guard, he finally came home, exhausted.  
As he opened the door he saw her sitting in the armchair near the fireplace, reading, waiting for him.

As she heard the creaking noise from the front door, she lifted her head. Seeing who it was, a smile adorned her face, though not totally reaching her eyes.

She closed her book, making sure to mark the page she was reading, put it down on the coffee table and got up to greet him as usual. But just as she went to kiss him, he pushed her away.

"Furu? Is everything okay?" she asked him, confused. He never rejected her like this. He would always kiss her back, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm not in the mood," he shortly said, not looking at her.

"Is it me? Did I do something?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes! You are just so needy! I can t stand it anymore! I don't want to be with you any longer, I can t bear it!" He snapped in an angry voice. A voice she never heard him use before.

Utterly shocked and confused, she asked him one last question, one she knew would answer everything. All of her doubts, all the small questions that started swarming in her mind ever since he stopped saying "I love you".

"But... Don't you love me!?" she whispered, clearly distraught.

"No, I don't love you," he answered in a cold voice, void of any emotion.

At those words, her heart broke and she collapsed on the floor, crying. She couldn t do anything but cry. Tears were running down her face because she knew that was the truth. She knew that Seelies weren t capable of lying.

And without a goodbye, he left, turning his back to her and the love they once shared.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After breaking up with her, he walked in the streets of the mundanes world, until he stopped at a bar. He entered and noticed a familiar face in a booth.

He ordered drinks and made his way to the man in the booth, sitting in front of him.

Nothing was said until the waitress brought the drinks.  
Just as he reached for the cold brew, the man spoke.

"Is it done?" The man asked.

"Yes..." he simply answered and downed down his drink. Once the pint was empty he spoke again.

"You know I will always be in your debt for saving my life and you will always be my friend... but why?" He asked.

The man in front of him looked down, sorrow washing over him.

"Seelies can't lie, I had to break up with her, to protect her. She is better without me than dead. I knew what she would ask of me, and my answer wouldn t have had the result needed to keep her safe, away from the danger of my world. So, your Shadowhunter rune, that allows you to turn into anyone you want was the only solution possible. It was the only way I could keep her safe." The man answered.

The Shadowhunter nodded in understanding, took out his stele, passing it over a rune, resumed his original form and left the man.

Once he left, Furu picked his drink and spent the night mourning the loss of his heart.  
In the morning he came back to a home as empty as his heart and soul.

*Furu is Quenya for A lie + Coir a is Quenya for Living = Living in a lie* 


End file.
